Yeti
Encyclopedia Entry: As a type of beastman that lives in snowy mountain areas they are clad in layers of fluffy white fur. Despite their naturally high body temperatures, it is impossible for them to not feel the frigid cold of their homes. Despite this, they are still able to continue moving about in even the most furious of blizzards. A friendly, cheerful and kind hearted race, if they see a traveler in distress during a snowstorm they’ll approach his frozen body and hug him, using their high body temperature to warm him back up. Even in subzero temperatures, those held in the gentle arms of these girls won’t feel the cold, even if they were buck naked to the elements. During particularly fierce snowstorms many of these monsters have also invited humans back to their homes and shelters, this kind act saving the lives of many travelers. No matter whom their companion is, these girls have a strong desire to hug those around them and will get their cuddles one way or another, they being the sorts that use their body to express their emotions, from joy to arousal. Those around them will find these girls to be very affectionate and cuddly. When embracing a human male, their hugs are even tenderer, hugging the man close to themselves, though not only to provide him with warmth. For them, these hugs are a form of courtship. Generally, they are fairly proactive when pursuing a man since they’re monsters, targeting men depending on their reaction to being embraced and cuddled by their fluffy arms. If, while embracing a man, their hug is returned, these girls will become happy and declare their intentions to the man. If he doesn’t struggle or try to leave, they will become more active with their courting behavior and hug the man even tighter against themselves. During this time her body’s temperature will rise due to her arousal, this heat, combined with her gentle embrace, causes many men to get an erection, a sign these girls will take to mean it is time to have sexual intercourse. While tenderly holding the aroused human male, her thoughts will begin to turn to having his child before she gleefully begins to have sexual intercourse with him. While these girls are gentle and quite docile, you must remember that they are still monsters. They always dream of finding a man who won’t struggle and reject them. While these girl’s have amazing physical strength and could easily pin a man down, something anyone hugged by them would know, they would rather use their natural charm and body heat to fascinate and seduce a human male before coupling with him. During these girls’ lifetimes they will help save the lives of many people, if however, a human male raises a “flag” by responding to her fluffy hugs and having sex with her, she will become his wife. Trivia * This monster girls is based on the Abominable Snowman cryptid. Encyclopedia Pages Yeti.png Image Gallery yeti 1.png 1385052181814.png Yeti.jpg 99246064d5b222ebd94ae2a3fdb3439a.jpg ff709007dfdd05059362d521402e7e79.jpg Yeti .png Yeti 3.jpg|Art by Nurikabeman sample-364078896fa77d9ab43283830c3c1b40.jpg|Artwork by Yeti Yeti child.jpg|Artwork by paundo2 yeti girl web.png|Art by Udon Thief __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Apeman Family Category:Beastman Type